Mr Fantastic
by Nightcrawler III
Summary: After a fight with Eggman, Shadow ends up having the powers of Mr. Fantastic. He enjoys the new powers, but yet he also wants to get cured. This is also a Shadouge fic, so I hope you all will like it.
1. News Flash

It was an ordinary day at the Thorndyke mansion. Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonia, Maniac, and Shadow were doing what they always did. Sonic was very active, and he raced Amy, and Tails, and even Chris. Rouge and Knuckles were just friends, but she really liked Shadow.

Shadow, on the other hand, was very quiet. He meditated in his room, like every day. I guess that since, he's still trying to rediscover his memories, after being inside a tank. He liked Rouge, but yet he was the kind to well, be secretive about it, for now at least. He just sat and meditated, and then he went to the living room to watch TV.

Then all of a sudden, he noticed something interesting on the news. "This just in. Dr. Eggman has been wreaking havoc in Station Square, I repeat Eggman is wreaking havoc in Station Square." The reporter stated. "Man, now what is Egg up to." Sonic said sarcastically. "I don't know, but it's about time I got some of the action." Maniac said enthusiastically.

Then Rouge ran to join up with Sonic and the others. "Shadow, aren't you coming?" Sonic asked. "I'll be right there." he replied. Before he left, he got his handgun and loaded it up, and then he joined the others.

As they were going into the city, Maniac asked, "Nice gun, where'd you get it from?" "Well I got it from inside a ruined GUN facility." he replied. "Nice, but I'll probably beat you in a shooting contest." Maniac added sarcastically. "We'll see about that." Shadow added calmly.

Then they finally found that Eggman was inside a robot, that he'd usually create. It was tall, and large two legged robot, and it could shoot rockets, machine guns, and a powerful laser beam, from its core/chest. Sonic homing attacked the cockpit Eggman was in, and it did some damage, but the robot wasn't down for the count. Then Tails used his ring bombs on the robot, and it did little damage. Rouge threw thunder discs, and she used her black wave attack and it did affect Eggman, but he endured the attacks.

Eggman laughed and sneered at them. "Hmph. Is that all you got?" he asked sarcastically. "Hey Maniac." "I want you to shoot at Eggman, and I'll attack him from behind." "Yeah buddy." Maniac replied. Then Maniac shot at it with his mini guns, and boy did it do little damage. Eggman could barely see through the gunfire.

Then Shadow shot the engine like crazy with his gun, until it had no ammo left, and it did do a deuce load of damage, but then he went beserk and smashed the living crap out of the robot with his homing attacks, and he did a shadow kick (Note: Shadow's shadow kick is similar to the way Johnny Cage did it in MK 5, but the color of the streak is an orange, gold color, and the streak is a combination of a normal straight line, and shadows of Shadow, but the orange, gold color that I mentioned earlier.) to it, just to add an insult to the scientist.

Just before Eggman gave up, he shot a cosmic beam towards Rouge, but without thinking, Shadow dashed and took the hit. And then Knuckles dashed and destroyed the robot with his powerful punch. The robot exploded, but Eggman managed to escape, "You may have won, but I took one of yours." Eggman stated. Then he laughed.

Rouge was worried about Shadow, after he had took that blast for her. She checked if his heart was still beating, and sure enough, it was. "He's still alive, but he's unconscious." she said to the others. The others were relieved that he was still okay. "We'll take him back to the mansion, and we'll let him rest." Sonic ordered. The others agreed.

"Sonic, I have to go back to Angel Island. I must make sure it's alright." Knuckles stated. "Go, and do what you must Knux." Sonic replied. "Thanks." he added as he and Sonic pounded their fists in friendship. "Bye Rouge." "And take care of Shadow, will you?" he added. "I will Knuckles. I will." she replied. Then they went back to the mansion.

Shadow rested, and Rouge stayed by his side, all until she had to go to her room and sleep. She, Sonic, and the others wondered if Shadow was still going to be alright, after that ordeal.

I'd like to add that Maniac is Jodan007's customized character, and that he gave me approval to use him in my story.


	2. Aftermath

**I want to thank all of the reviewers who reviewed this story. Thanks. Now to continue.**

After the fight, Shadow opened his eyes and noticed that he was laying down on his bed. He thought to himself, "What the? I've never been exposed to such a powerful beam before, and what happened after I saved Rouge?" "Oh my God, Rouge. Rouge, is she okay?" he thought again.

So he ran to the living room and noticed that no one was there. "Well this certainly feels weird." he stated. He went to the refrigerator to get a drink of milk. He drank it well. But for some weird reason, he felt hungry. He searched for food, all until he found a pizza box with 5 pieces of stuffed crust pizza. His mouth watered, and when he stretched his hand, his arm reached for the box, and then he just immediately grabbed the box.

"Whoa. Whoa." Shadow thought. "How in the hell did I just do that?" he asked to himself. But then he sat on a nice chair that was next to the kitchen table, and stretched his arm again, and it stretched. Shadow felt very weird when he stretched. He ate all 5 pieces of the pizza he found. But he then he stretched and opened the refrigerator with his left arm, and he grabbed the carton of milk, and put it in a cup that he grabbed earlier, while he stretched to open the refrigerator, as he was still sitting. But as he drank, he heard knocks on the door.

So then he sat in the living room, and unlocked the door from the couch he sat on. After he unlocked it, he returned his hand/arm back to normal, or at least as normal as it could be. Then Rouge came in, and she ran over to Shadow and hugged him. Shadow couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek. Rouge blushed a little, but yet she enjoyed it, and then said, "I'm okay, Shadow. I'm okay." "I was worried about you. I thought I wasn't going to see you again." Shadow interposed.

"But I'm here Shadow, and I'll always be here for you." Rouge said encouragingly. "Are you okay Shadow?" Rouge asked. "I am, but something weird is happening to me." he replied. She then was starting to freak out and worry. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna die, you know." he added sarcastically. "Oh, but what's wrong?" she asked in a worried, but curious tone. "This." Shadow replied as he stretched his arms across. Rouge was freaked out, but yet amazed by the stretching that Shadow just did. "Could the rest of your body stretch like that?" she asked. "Well, let's find out." he answered.

Then he stretched his upper body, and it stretches, like the way he stretched his arms. Then he stretched his feet to his chest and then to his hands. After he did that, he rolled like a pinball, but it took him a little while to make his body normal. "Wow." Rouge said. "I hope that you don't think I'm a freak." Shadow pleaded. "No, you're not a freak. If you were to mutate into a monster, then yes." Rouge replied. "Thank goodness. Rouge, I want to thank you for understanding, and well, for being a great friend." Shadow added. Then they held hands, and just as they were about to kiss, Sonic and the others arrived.

"Well someone's out of bed." Sonic stated sarcastically. "I just woke up." Shadow replied. "Well, I'm sure glad you're safe." Sonic added. The others agreed with Sonic. "I am all right." Shadow added. "I feel like going out tonight." he stated. "Okay, but just come back here in one piece." Sonic replied. "I will. I will." Shadow complied.

Then as Shadow went outside to the backyard to rest, Rouge sat and joined him. "Shadow, could I come with you?" she asked. "Of course you can, Rouge." he replied. "Where do you feel like going today?" she asked. "I feel like going to Club Rouge." he answered. "Sure. We can go now." she added. "Nah, I wanna wait until tonight." he replied. "Okay, I can wait, but what time?" she asked. "We'll go at 8:00." he replied. "Sounds good." she complied. "All right it's settled." Shadow added.

"Rouge, promise me you won't tell the others about my new power." he pleaded. "I promise, Shadow." she answered. "Thanks." he stated. Then they hugged. "I'm gonna go get some rest." he replied. "I'll be sure to wake you up, before 8." Rouge added. Shadow smiled at her, and then went to his room and rested, before going out on his date with Rouge. Yet, he still thought of telling the others, but he wanted to tell them later. So, as he laid on his bed, he just put that thought aside, for now.


	3. Club Rouge

**I want to say some well deserved thank yous to many people.**

**Jodan007: Thanks for being my best friend/bro. And thanks for inspiring me to come up with this story.**

**Tyrack Wolf: Thanks for adding this story into the Shadouge community, and for liking it.**

**HeroineStarBliss: Thanks for supporting and enjoying my story.**

**Swedish Sonic Fan: Thank you for putting my story on your favorites list. If possible, could you put me on your favorite author's list? Well, I want to thank you, and all of the supporters who have enjoyed my story.**

As Shadow slept, Sonic ran into his room and woke him up. "Wake up sleepy head." he yelled encouragingly. "Okay, I'm awake." Shadow replied. "Where's Rouge?" he asked. "She's in the living room, waiting for you." Sonic replied. "Oh and she dressed very nicely for you." he added.

"Okay, so what do I have to wear?" he asked. "Rouge got this suit for you." Sonic replied. Shadow saw the black suit pants and jacket, and liked it. "I hope it doesn't tear or anything." Shadow added sarcastically. "Come on dude. What's the worst that can possibly happen?" Sonic replied sarcastically.

Then Shadow got the suit on and it was a perfect fit. The suit pants were on perfectly, and the jacket covered most of his chest. The white, fluffy fur on his chest was as is, so people assumed it was a special tie. "I look cool." he stated. Sonic couldn't help but agree.

Just as they headed to the living room, Shadow stayed in his room till Sonic called him down. Tails, Cream, Amy, and Chris stood with Rouge as she waited to go with Shadow on their date. "Ladies and gents. Allow me to introduce the new and improved Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic stated.

Then Shadow came out, and the others were amazed by how he looked. Maniac stated, "Looks like someone's going to be the next James Bond or somethin." Sonia went up to Shadow and said, "You look great." She gave him a friendly hug. Then he went to Rouge, and he was amazed by what she wore, just as she liked what he wore. She wore a black V-neck dress that showed her cleavage. "You're beautiful." he said. "You're so handsome." she complied as they stood together and stared at each others eyes. "Come on, and go on your date already." Maniac ranted encouragingly. Then they went to Club Rouge.

First they just sat and ate. Many people were there at the club. Shadow ate 10 pieces of stuffed crust pizza, and Rouge had sushi. Shadow had a little piece of her sushi, and she had the a slice of Shadow's pizza. "That's pretty good." he said. "I agree." Rouge complied. Then they heard dance music that they liked. It was Hit me baby one more time, by Britney Spears. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. "Most certainly." she replied.

Then they and some other people danced. Then he and Rouge danced together, and man did they dance good. Then when after they danced the song, they danced again, only this time, they danced to Duran Duran's "Hungry like the Wolf."

As they danced, they did a little tango. Then just for the heck of it, Shadow stretched his right arm as far as possible, and Rouge twisted and turned as she held her hand with his hand as he stretched. Then as he pulled Rouge towards him, he ended up pulling himself to her, and at that moment, they ended up kissing each others lips. Many of the other people at the club applauded them.

The kiss they had was long and lingering, and then they stopped. They were surprised but yet happy that the people there applauded them. Then they went outside at the back of the club.

"That was fun." Rouge stated. "Totally." Shadow complied. "So how's Knuckles?" he asked. "He's doing great." she replied. "I want you to know that he and I are just friends." she added. "Okay, but yet you wanted someone strong." he replied as he stretched his chin to make himself appear strong. Rouge laughed gently, and she said, "Shadow, I want you to be that strong guy in my life." Shadow smiled at her after she had said that to him. Shadow couldn't help kissing her again, and they kissed.

Then they arrived back at the mansion, and Maniac let them in. "Where's Sonic, and the others?" Shadow asked. "They're asleep." Maniac replied while he, Shadow and Rouge were inside the house. "Did you guys?" Maniac asked. "Umm. We just kissed." Shadow replied, and Rouge nodded. "But I thought you guys got it on?" Maniac interposed. "We just had fun." Shadow replied. "Well, I'm gonna go and get me a drink." Maniac stated. "You go do that." Shadow added. Then Maniac got himself a bottle of beer, and drunk it.

"Thanks for going with me." Shadow said as he held Rouge's hands. "Thanks for letting me go with you." she complied. "I love you, Rouge." Shadow stated. "And I love you, Shadow." she complied. They kissed again. Then they went off to their rooms and slept.


	4. Eggman's confession

It was a very nice day, today. Shadow had one of the best times of his ever. He finally got to spend time with Rouge, and tell her how he felt. So, now he just practiced using his new power in new and old ways.

For one, he can now turn his hands into hammers, and he can even make fists the size of a body. What I just said now, was exactly what he did just now. He did a stretching punch to his boxing bag. Though he was enjoying his newfound ability, it left him with some side affects.

Whenever he turned his hands into hammers or make body-sized fists, it took him awhile just to revert back to normal. But after he practiced tying up his boxing bag, with his elasticity, as he reverted, he began loosing energy, and it left him tired. "Hmph. That was intense." he grunted.

Then he finally went to the kitchen, and drank milk. He all of a sudden, he felt hungry, and he ate all the food in the refrigerator. That was another weird symptom that he had. He ate, as if he was eating in a hot dog eating competion, but even though he didn't get fat from all the food he ate, it hurt his stomach really bad.

"What the hell!" asked Maniac. What kind of crap is this!" Maniac ranted as he saw the empty fridge. Then Sonic, Rouge and the others arrived. They were as shocked as Maniac was. "Whoever did this, is going to die a million deaths." said Maniac.

Rouge secretly knew that it was Shadow, but she didn't tell them. "Come on, guys, it's no big, now we can go exercise, and go shopping." Sonic stated. "I'll probably go out somewhere." Rouge stated. "Fine." Sonic stated. "Well, we can go buy at the Station Square Mart." Chris interrupted. "Sounds good to me." Sonic complied.

Then as they were about to go, Shadow was at the door too. "Hey guys." "Hey Shad." said Sonic. "Hi Rouge." "Hi." Then they (Shadow and Rouge) kissed. "Where are you going?" "I'm going out." "Well you be careful." "I will Shadow. I will." Then they kissed again.

"Nice." "Sonic, I feel great. I feel like I can do anything." "That's good." Sonic complied. "Whatever you do, just don't go mutating on me, okay." he added sarcastically. "Definitely." Shadow complied as he stretched his arm across.

As his arms stretched, Sonic was speechless by what he and the others saws. "You never listen to me, do you?" Sonic stated sarcastically. "So far, I've been like this for two days, and I thought you and the others would think that I was a freak." "No, you aren't, but we're gonna go try and find a cure for you." "Thanks Sonic." "I hope things work out between you and Rouge." said Sonic. "Definitely." Shadow complied. He managed to go outside and exercise for awhile.

Then Sonic ordered Tails to stay, and try to analyze Shadow's situation. Then Sonic decided to go and find a cure for Shadow. So he, Amy, Sonia, Cream, and Maniac went to Eggman's base. "I wonder if his privates can stretch far." Maniac stated sarcastically. "Not now, Maniac." Sonic pleaded. "How are we going to get Eggman, if we don't know where the base is?" Sonic asked. "I know where he's at." Rouge stated.

"Where is he at? And how did you know where to find him?" Sonic asked. "I contacted Topaz, and she gave me the exact coordinates of where Eggman is at." she replied. "That's great, now let's go crack that Egg open." Maniac stated sarcastically as he loaded his mini guns.

Then they went to Eggman's location, and sure enough, it was another one of his bases. It was on an island that was near the city. They snuck inside. Sonic and the others destroyed all the robots guarding the base.

Then they went into Eggman's special room, and sure enough, he was there. Then as he tried to get into another one of his aircrafts, Maniac blew it up with a rocket launcher he obtained from the base. "You can't go anywhere now Egg." he stated. "Eggman, what did your beam do to Shadow?" Sonic asked. "What beam?" "I have no idea, what you're talking about."

Then Shadow burst in through the window, as a pinball. He reverted back to normal after that, and then he tied up Eggman, using his elasticity. Eggman tried to squeeze out of it, but it was no use. Sonic and the others did not even want to ask what he was doing here.

"You better tell me, what the hell is happening to me, or I'm going to squeeze the living hell out of you." Shadow ordered. "The cosmic laser I shot at you left you with some unusual side effects. And I thought that you would be dead." Eggman replied.

"I can't die. I'm immortal." said Shadow. "You're wrong. I secretly have found the molecules, that make you immortal." "So." "Since, you have new found abilities, you also lose energy, when you overextend your new power." Eggman replied. "Do you call this overextending?" Shadow asked he squeezed tighter around Eggman. Then he faced him and shouted angrily, "Do you!" Rouge was about to prevent Shadow from killing Eggman.

"Now give me the cure for this symptom, or I'm gonna..." Shadow ordered. But then he got unconscious, after using up all that energy. Then Rouge picked up Shadow and took him back to the mansion. "I'm going back to the mansion." she said. Sonic and the others nodded.

"Now tell us where the cure is." Sonic ordered. Maniac had his mini guns pointed at Eggman, if he tried to do something stupid. By now Eggman, could barely move. "There is no cure." he replied. "What?" "But his power, and effects are temporary." "Okay." "Thanks Eggman, oh, and before we go, we left you a little surprise." "What?" Maniac lined up all these mines in the room and replied, "It's My BMW. My Boozed Up Mine Wagon." Then they got out. Eggman laughed as he picked up a mine, and thought that they were just duds.

Then Maniac activated the mines and blew up the base. Eggman was skyrocketed out of the base, and shouted, "I'll get you Sonic, and friends, if it's the last thing I do." He landed on dry sand.

"Well at least we have some good news for Shadow." said Sonic as he and the others hurried back to the mansion.


	5. Climax

Shadow finally woke up after the ordeal with Eggman. He saw that Rouge was with him. "Rouge." Then he hugged her and she hugged him back. "Shadow, I have some good and bad news." "Which do you want to hear first?" she asked. "The bad." he replied. "The bad news is that there's no cure for your symptoms." "What?" he asked in shock. "But the good news is that the symptoms you have are temporary." she replied. "Well, that's interesting."

"Rouge, do you have a Chaos Emerald?" "I do." "Can I borrow it?" he asked. "Sure." she replied. "Chaos Control." he shouted. To his relief, he still had Chaos Control. Then he reverted everything back to normal at about 10 seconds. "You can keep the emerald, Shadow." "Thank you." Then they kissed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to see how we can treat Shadow's symptoms." Sonia stated. "Okay, then let's go." Shadow complied. Then they met up with Sonic, and Chris had wonderful news. "I called my grandpa, and he's going to come here today." Chris stated. "Thats great." Sonic added.

Then after about 2 hours, Chris's grandpa came, and took some of his lab equipment with him. "Hey Chris." "Hey grandpa." "So what help can I be kiddo?" he asked. "A friend of ours needs help." Chris replied. "Okay, so who is he or she?" his grandfather asked. Then Sonic, Shadow and the others came. "Do you all need help?" he asked in a humorous tone. "No, it's just me." Shadow interposed. "Okay, what so let's get to work." his grandfather ordered.

Then he had Shadow lay down on the floor, and then he took a sample of his blood. Then he put his blood in the microscope he took with him, and then he discovered some very interesting things. "Shadow, you have a lot energy in you." "So." "So what that means, is that whenever you happen to overextend yourself, you begin loosing some energy. "So what I'm trying to say is that, you're gradually loosing your immortality every time you overextend your power." "Thanks for the help Dr. Thorndyke." Shadow stated. "You are very welcome." he complied.

Then Sonic, and the others began testing or treating his symptoms. Sonic had Shadow race against him. Shadow could still run fast but yet he got tired after awhile. But yet Shadow could stretch well, but whenever he expands himself to much or if he kept someone tied up for a long time, he'd really start to lose his energy, and as a result, it would make him very tired.

Then Maniac tested out Shadow's flexibility. He got a lot of hammers. He first used the hammer that doctors would normally use. Then he hit Shadow's knee with that hammer. "Do you feel anything?" he asked. "No." Shadow replied. Then he used a normal hammer. "Feel anything now." "No."

Then he used all the types of hammers, even a sledgehammer, but it was no use. Then at his last effort, Maniac used a hammer that he made himself. It was a hammer composed of pipes and a brick. Then he hit Shadow's knee again, and before he knew it, it knocked him back and as he was knocked back, he screamed. Then he broke through one the manisons windows and broke it, and eventually he landed in Chris's swimming pool.

"That was not cool." said Maniac in a sarcastic tone. "Well, I'm glad this is only temporary, but for how long?" Shadow pouted.

Then before Shadow and the others knew it. They felt an earthquake. Then while the quake occurred Shadow ran out of his room to see if Rouge and the others were okay. They all were fine, but then Rouge fell off the stairs, and then Shadow caught her using his elasticity. "Thanks Shadow." "You're welcome." Then he got Rouge up.

The quake was already over after a few minutes. But then Sonic turned on the TV, and saw on the news that Station Square was also in the earthquake, but yet it was still going on. Then Sonic immediately realized that many people could get killed. "Guys we have to go save Station Square. Many people will die if we don't go." "You got it." Shadow replied. The rest agreed. "Well then, let's go."

Then they ran to the city, and many things were falling. People were running. Then as a poster was about to fall. Shadow stretched then made the poster bounce off him. Then Rouge flew and saved people from a falling building.

Then Sonic ran and grabbed pedestrians from the avenue of the city. Sonia, Cream, Amy, and the others took many people to the nearest refuge center. Sonia smashed and punched her way out of the falling debris to find Sonic and Tails. Tails managed to save Chris's teachers from the school Chris went to.

"I think that's the last of them." "I agree Sonic." Tails stated. "Now let's get out of here, guys." Sonia pleaded. Then as they tried to run back to the mansion, they realized that Shadow and Rouge were not there. So they went and looked for them.

They eventually found them. They were trying to save many people from inside a building that was about to collapse. Rouge flew and she threw as many people as possible out of the building. Shadow used his body as a trampoline to catch the people. She eventually got all the people out. Shadow had some to little energy left. "Rouge!" Shadow shouted.

Then Rouge realized that the building was about to fall on her. Then she flew to land on the ground as fast possible, but the building was falling rapidly. In a desperate effort, Shadow stretched and held the building for as long as possible. Immediately, Rouge flew away and landed safely. She stood and waited for Shadow.

But when Shadow reverted, the building fell on him, just as he was about to run. "Shadow! NO!" Rouge shouted. She was running to Shadow as fast as she could, but with the last of his energy, Shadow bounced the building off him, and he stretched himself to Rouge. His arms were stretched still, as he held her, and his body laid face down.

"Shadow, thank God you're okay." "Yeah." he added. "If I last like this forever, I wonder if you'll still love me?" "Shadow, I'll always love you." "And I truly, deeply, love you, Rouge." he stated, then he got unconscious. Rouge cried, and thought he was dead, but then all of a sudden his arms gradually pulled the rest of his body to Rouge. She grabbed him, and she held his body, and cried. Sonic, and the others went to Rouge and stood by her.

But then Shadow woke up. "Am I dead?" "Shadow. Shadow, I love you." Rouge joyfully shouted. Then they kissed again. "Let's see if I can still can stretch." he stated. But when he lifted his arm, and tried to stretch, it didn't. Then Shadow realized that his stretching power was gone. Then he shouted for joy, and hugged Rouge. Then he hugged Sonic and the others, and they hugged him back.

"What a day?" "Let's go home, guys." Sonic said in finality. Then he, Shadow, Rouge, and the others went back to the mansion, to rest and wait for new adventures.


End file.
